Mercy
by willgirl
Summary: Brennan lets her imagination wander....rated M. Inspired by the song Mercy by Duffy.


**A/N: So I got inspired last night while listening to the song Mercy by Duffy (which you can find in my profile****) You should listen to the song first, it's really good.**

**Be warned, this is quite smutty!**

He drove her crazy.

How else could she explain this jumble of feelings inside? The innate desire to run her hands up his chest and kiss him hard on the lips? She shook her head and tried to focus on her work. But all she could feel is him on top of her, running his hands up her thighs, making her quiver as she threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy...

'Focus Brennan.' She chastised herself, taking a gulp of water.

She looked at the words on her computer but could barely see. Instead, her mind wandered to thoughts of her partner again, coming in her office and pinning her against the desk...

She stood up abruptly and began pacing her office, trying to shake the persistent thoughts out of her head.

When Angela said she would catch up to her own reality she didn't realize that one day she would wake up and have the sudden desire to be fucked good and hard by her partner of three years.  
She wanted him. She wanted him hard and fast against her, taking her hard, anyway he wanted to in fact.

Her breath caught and she bit her lip as she thought of him pushing her against the wall, he lips trailing down her neck, ripping her blouse and latching on to her nipple as he fingers clutched at his hair, pushing him closer, her chest heaving and...

'Oh god.' She thought, putting her hands on her cheeks. She couldn't be thinking these thoughts. Not about him. God, he was the last person she...Well that wasn't true. He was stunningly handsome, everyone knew that. And that smile, the one that would melt anything.

She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself.

There was just something about the way he sauntered into the lab, file in hand, flashing that god damned smile, that made her weak in the knees.

And that damned belt buckle.

The cocky one, that made her want to rip it off, undo his pants and sink to her knees to see if he was every bit as cocky as the buckle said. He probably was. He probably had a big cock and was unquestionably skilled at oral sex and the best damn lover on the planet.

And she couldn't have him.

Could she?

She bit her lip, tilting her head as she thought of the possibility.

She needed to think this through logically. But as she sat down on the couch, all she could think about was him pressing against her, the feel of his hands all over her body, making her come hard. She tilted her head back and shut her eyes, spreading her legs a little.

She could picture the entire thing in her head, having thought through multiple scenarios last night in her bed.

Her hand, resting on her leg, began to creep towards her inner thigh, her fingers dancing across the fabric of her pants. She turned her head and looked out the window, wondering if she had any spectators. The lab platform was empty. Angela and Hodgins had the day off and she knew Cam usually left her alone unless there was a case. She hadn't heard from Booth all day so she assumed he was doing paperwork.

She flicked the button on her pants and slowly undid the zipper, her body quaking as she did so. Her shoes slipped off her feet and she ran them along the carpet, liking the soft sensation beneath her feet. Suddenly her clothes were too constricted. She wanted to peel them all off but she knew she couldn't get away with that.

So she had to settle for slowly pushing her hand down her pants, past her underwear, teasing and torturing herself.

Booth would tease her; she had no doubt about that. He would kiss her, and suckle her and nibble her until she couldn't take it anymore, until she was begging him to fuck her, and he wouldn't. He'd just continue moving his hands down her body, his tongue dipping in her navel, his hot breath against her skin as she pushed against him, wanting more.

She flicked a few buttons on her shirt and slipped her hand inside, reaching inside her bra for her already hardened nipple. She rolled in between her fingers just as she imagined he would as his lips descended on her pussy, making her cry out.

Her hand now moved in rhythm, and she stroked herself the way she imagined he would lick her, slowly at first, tentative, but then soon faster, more urgent. She was so wet. Her fingers were covered in her own juices as she stroked herself, imagining his head between her legs, sucking on her clit hard.

"Fuck me Booth." She moaned, picturing him standing up and shedding his clothes, his lips glistening with her juices. He would kiss her and she would be so wrapped up in their tastes mingling together, that the feel of his thick cock thrusting inside her would surprise her and ignite her body with arousal.  
She slipped two fingers inside of herself, stroking her walls furiously as she thought about his cock penetrating her roughly, her legs high in the air as he pounded into her.

She felt her orgasm build and moved her fingers faster, her mind clouded with arousal and thoughts of him. The thought of him screwing her so unrepentantly sent sparks through her body and she came hard, her walls clenching around her fingers as she writhed about on the couch, her hips thrusting and her body shaking.

She finally came down, her heart still pounding rapidly, as she pulled her hands out of her pants and tried to calm herself.

"Bones?"

She heard Booth's voice in the hallway and scrambled up off the couch, doing up her pants as she made her way over to her desk, grabbing some tissues and wiping her fingers. She sat and tried to calm herself down. There was no doubt her skin was flushed, her hair was a mess, what would he think?

"Bones?" She looked over and saw him in the doorway.

"Hey Booth." She said nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just been orgasming to the thought of him two minutes before.

"We've got a case." He said, grinning.

She nodded numbly, and her eyes flicked back to her computer. She needed more time to get calm.

"Are you coming?"

Her eyes went wide as she turned to look at him.

"How did you know...I mean no...yes..." She fumbled, as she followed him out of the office.

God, he drove her crazy.

**I hope you all enjoyed! I've entered a contest at wwwdotbettersexdotcom ****and my story will be featured all week, starting today. So please go read and vote for me! It's entitled Blindfold and it's under my pen name, Elle Buchanan. The link is in my profile! **


End file.
